


Beltane

by Shadowmun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmun/pseuds/Shadowmun
Summary: Visiting Godric's Hollow, Harry encounters a surprisingly (and disturbingly) interesting vision of his parents and their close friend
Relationships: James Potter/ Lily Evans / Sirius Black
Kudos: 12





	Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed. But not enough not to share with you.  
> As per usual: no native, no beta, no need to hold back your criticism. Gimme, I can take it.  
> I live by your comments and kudos. Each is appreciated.

Whenever Harry felt restless and unsure these days, he returned to Godric’s Hollow, visiting the shell of a house, walking along the empty hallways under the sagging roof, watching the continuous devastation of the adjacent rooms.

There had been times, when the place held indescribable horrors for him, but with the final death of Voldemort and the change of all he knew in its wake, the house had lost this meaning and gained a new one. Nowadays it felt like seeking out his parents for advice and approval, where on the grave he found nothing but sorrow.

This day, though, felt different. An odd atmosphere wafted through the house, leaving him strangely unsettled. He heard footfalls along the abandoned corridor and followed immediately, distrustful and annoyed. Who dared come here but him?

But turning around a corner, there was no one to be seen, until he reached the end of the hall. There the sound lead him into one of the rooms. Carefully, to catch a look before rushing into the situation, Harry opened the rotten door a fraction and peeked inside.

In an instant, he felt like falling through time, when he saw his own father, James Potter, still close to what was now his own age, pace along the room in endless circles, his face full of frustration and anger, a look Harry knew all too well from Sirius’ face, when he had been forced to stay hidden at Grimault Place 12.

Just, when Harry realized, the years of disrepair were stripped from the room as well, he heard whispered voices by his side: Lily and Sirius talking. “He won’t stop. He just won’t stop…” A sigh, then a resigned answer. “We will have to give him something to hold on.”

\----

A change in scenery, catching him by surprise… Three bodies, stark naked, draped onto a lavish bed. Intimate whispers and gasped moans. Harry felt unable to look away.

_Lily sits leaning against the headboard of the bed, James lying on his side, his head well supported in her lap, while she idly plays with his dark locks. “Do you trust us?” she asks gently, her grip on his head tightening just slightly, when Sirius sits down on the very edge of the bed side._

_James nods hesitantly , but his face shows all kinds of excitement, he cannot yet name. “Course I do.” His voice rasps laden with tentative anticipation._

_When he swallows thickly, Lily reaches down, from his shoulders to his hands, pulling them tenderly behind his back and fixing them with a soft scarf, while granting her husband a reassuring smile “This is for you, James. We love you.”_

_With that, she starts stroking his face, while Sirius slips onto the bed, placing himself so close to him, their skin touches then and again. He bows down, scattering kisses over James’ toned legs, stomach, chest, only touching his weeping cock seemingly by accident, although it sends flashes through James’ body each time._

_Lily smiles at the sight and closes her eyes luxuriously as if to commit the sight to eternal memory. “You two look so beautiful. We should have tried that a long time ago…” She sighs, then starts caressing James’ lips with her thumb suggestively, until he parts them._

_He shivers, when she dips it in deeply, his breath hitching, as he starts sucking. Sirius watches, mesmerized, all but forgetting to continue his own explorations. Seeing James so clearly enjoying himself on that…._

_Lily seems to think along the same lines, as she waves him closer, turning and lifting James’ head just enough to meet his kneeling form._

_A suffocated moan escapes him, when he realizes, what she wants of him, but before Sirius can withdraw with an all too nervous smile, he eagerly obeys, flicking his tongue over the sensitive tip offered to him. He isn’t exactly sure, how to do this, but Lily, continuing to stroke his hair, guides him with whispered commands and hungry looks. Her eyes are fixed on the view of him, swirling his tongue around Sirius’ cock, diving under the foreskin, eventually closing his lips around him, sucking him as far into his mouth as he can._

_Sirius pants helplessly, adding another layer of bliss, and so does James, granting Lily with the most beautiful looks of intense emotions on the faces of her partners in crime._

_It’s pure luck, Sirius manages to hold on, or this first attempt would be over much too soon, where they have just begun. Instead, he pulls away just before he cannot take it anymore and slides over James body to place himself behind him, while Lily now moves to James’ front._

_Together they kiss, bite, squeeze, caress, spreading the proof of their affection for him all over his unresisting, shivering body, keeping him on the edge for what feels like forever, dissolving all conscious thought into pure want. He can’t help groaning, when Lilly sucks at one perk nipple, pinching the other, or gasp breathlessly, when Sirius bites into his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. Without the chance to act himself, he just relaxes into everything they offer him, reduced to one intense, primal need. “Will you let us fuck you?” Lily exhales into his ear, causing a cascade of goosebumps over his body. “Will you allow us to make you feel good?” Sirius growls hoarsely into his nape. On his willing groan and smiling nod, their hands slide down on him, Lily gripping his cock firmly, Sirius spreading his cheeks._

_Then clever hands prepare him, spread warm oil all over him, opening him up, one finger at a time, while he isn’t entirely sure anymore, whose hands do what to him._

_Lily licks his jaw and pants admiringly: “You have no idea, how much I love you, James. And what I would do for you.”_

_He gets some idea, when she turns and, leaning forward, spears herself on his weeping erection, moving seducingly slow. It’s too much and not enough at the same time, and he wants to tell her that, when he feels Sirius moving behind him, his cock pressed against his backside and sliding easily in between his cheeks._

_With a strained cry, Sirius pushes forward, into him, careful not to hurt him, and still shoving him deeply into Lily’s welcoming wetness. They go slow for him, help him to adjust, before speeding up, Sirius entering him deeper with each thrust, Lily meeting his movement, taking him with devotion. He can hear them both, as eager, as helpless, as lost now as him. With each motion, he is pushed back and forth between them, alternatingly gifted with the fullness and white hot sparks, when Sirius grazes his prostate and the wet tightness of Lily’s cunt. When he feels her closing on him even more, lost in her climax, he cries out, his body arching without his doing, while he shoots his load into her. Jerking back, he meets Sirius one last time, pushing him over the edge as well, feeling him release into his spread, deliciously abused hole._

Harry’s hands mussed up his hair, desperately trying to hold onto something, anything, that was _not_ his throbbing cock. Damn, he really couldn’t fap to a vision of his parents and his godfather, could he? He shook his head to free himself of the disturbingly hot past images and fled into the rising darkness outside, wondering, why around him, in the neighboring villages, wizard or not, fires were lit. What, after all, was so special about the 1st of May?


End file.
